nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsunami Cannon
The Tsunami Cannon (sometimes called the Water Waffle), is the eleventh Wonder Weapon in the Zombies series. It's special ability is shooting a small blob at the floor which attracts zombie. The blob then explodes, killing nearby zombies and becoming a wave. The wave then moves forward crushing any Zombies in the way before slamming against the nearest solid object, exploding an spilling water on the floor. Zombies that walk on this water will slip (a similair effect to surviving the Thundergun's blast) and take 2000 damage. When upgraded, it becomes the Aqua Destoyer, obtaining more ammo (9+45) and causing Zombies that survive slipping up to have a slowing effect (similair to the Winter's Howl). When 'Wonder Punched', it becomes the Aqua Decimator and has even more ammo (12+60), freezes Zombies who slip up, the wave moves faster and appears to be made of ice, It's reload time is lowered to 1.5 seconds, the fastest reloading weapon when combined with Speed Cola (0.75 seconds). Overview The weapon was invented by Peter McCaine, according to the radios, in February 1945. Peter intended to create the weapon to make Group 935 believe he wasn't an OSS spy. For a time, this suceeded until Richtofen hung Peter when he discovered Peter was contacting the OSS. Richtofen himself took over the weapon's production, including making it's Pack-A-Punched variant. When the 97 Typhoon Cannon deactivated the Pack-A-Punch machine, Richtofen fired the Tsunami Cannon at it and 'invented' the Pack-A-Punched Typhoon Cannon. The Tsunami Cannon is powered by Element 115, and has the second most ammo out of the Wonder Weapons (being beaten by the Ray Gun). It can be utilized to transport the player over long distances by jumping infront of the wave's path. The wave, while it won't kill the player, will severly harm them upon crashing into a solid object if one does not have Juggernog/PhD Flopper. It is a rather reliable Wonder Weapon, capable of clearing a path for players to reach a vital utility (such as the Teleporter) with ease. Nazizombiesplus.die It is unique in the Zombies map Nazizombiesplus.die, as it is the only Wonder Weapon that works when doing the Tron steps of the easter egg. When fired, the wave created by the Tsunami Cannon becomes a partical fire wall which moves forward, incinerating any Zombies in the way. Aqua Destroyer Aqua Decimator Trivia *The idea of the Tsunami Cannon came from a comment the author made on a blog on the Call of Duty wiki. The article is almost word-for-word of what the author said on the blog. *It is the eleventh Wonder Weapon, coincidentally, Generation is the eleventh Zombies map. *It takes the appearence of the Quick-Fix from Team Fortress 2, and is fired by pushing the handle which ejects the blob. *It has been confirmed to appear in the next Zombie map after Generation, Abenddämmerung, along with 5 Primary Wonder Weapons, the Ray Gun and two Tactical Wonder Weapons. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Non-Canon Wonder weapons Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Gruntijackal's Wonder Weapons Category:Nazizombiesplus.die